


Unexpected Experiment

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Unexpected [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-sexual vore, Stuffing, Vore, gt vore, meaning no one dies!, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: My most self-indulgent homestuck vore fic to date!Jade enlists the help of her friends in an experiment of which Karkat is the test subject.This fic contains non-sexual safe oral vore with themes of stuffing and lots of comedy!AU- Tiny!humans: Earth existed in the trolls universe already and it is one of the planets HIC conquered. Instead of completely wiping humanity from existence she relocated them to Alternia. Humans, incidentally, are 1/12th the size of trolls. This was a few hundred years ago but humans are always on the alert because everything on Alternia, including the trolls, like to eat them.





	Unexpected Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER "UNEXPECTED JOURNEY" (A long Unexpected Verse story that I have not finished, though some parts are published) And thus is a huge spoiler for the resolution of that story! I dont know if I will ever finish it, which I why I am posting this story.

“THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT FOR ME TO MAKE THE TRIP ALL THE WAY HERE,” said Karkat. “NOT THAT I DONT ENJOY IT, AND IT MAKES JOHN HAPPY”

The large canopied entrance to the human’s settlement was empty except for Karkat and Jade, but with Karkat’s size there might as well have been a couple hundred people there. He didnt fit anywhere else. Jade was sitting on his right knee, practically giddy. It made Karkat nervous, not that she might fall, but what she was excited about.

“Yeah I noticed John ran off, I’m going to need him though! I’ve got an experiment planned for today!” She announced.

“IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO SWALLOW ANYMORE pin-striped ELECTRODES, THINK AGAIN”

Memories flooded back from his last visit. He still wasn’t sure what Jade had been testing or what data she had collected but he had foolishly been convince to swallow her along with some equipment. The Phantom pains currently in his gut were nothing compared to the actual experience. At the time he thought he was being electrocuted. Jade had apologized, some of her devices hadn’t been properly insulated, and one might have reacted weird? She hadn’t given him many details. All he knew was it had not been worth it, for all Jade was delicious.

“what? No! And those weren’t electrodes they were detectors! Ok one might have been an electrode. And i said i was sorry for what happened. This is different! You’ll like this one!” She beamed up at him.

Karkat leaned closer to her.

“OH?” He displayed his fangs.

his attempt to intimidate the tiny human girl failed as she playfully shoved his face away saying “yes! I want to test your capacity! See how many people you can fit in your monstrous stomach!”

Karkat raised his eyebrows. The idea did not just appeal to him, he had often wondered that himself. More than wondered, he’d fantasized about it, but was never in a position to figure it out. He didnt want to give jade the satisfaction of knowing she was right so he kept his skeptical scowl on his face.

Unfortunately his stomach betrayed him, growling in anticipation, and he blushed.

“great! I’ll inform everyone you’ve agreed!” She said, clapping her hands together and standing up.

“I HAVE NOT AGREED!” Said Karkat. With one finger he lightly pushed on her head so that she sat back down. “WHO IS "EVERYONE” AND WHAT’S THE CATCH?“

He was not going to let her bring strange people or things inside him again unless he knew every detail.

"There’s no catch!” Insisted jade as she took his finger in both hands and removed it from her head. She didnt let it go but held it in her lap as she continued to speak.

“It’s just as I said, we’re going to see how many people you can hold at one time. I obviously can’t force people to be eaten but I got volunteers! The Striders and Lalondes said they’d help, and jake and Jane too!”

“BOTH LALONDES? EVEN ROXY?” Asked Karkat. He couldn’t remember if Jade knew Roxy preferred only to be eaten by Sollux, if she knew about Roxy and Sollux at all. Roxy had told him that secret but many events at that time were a blur.

“You’d be surprised what Roxy will agree to do in the name of science!” said Jade.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SCIENCE ONE.”

“We both love science, we can both love the same thing. Anyways I told everyone to meet us here so we can get started!”

 

Everyone, sin john, arrived about five minutes later and stood around and on Karkat. Dave sat on his recently vacated right knee, chatting to him about new troll poets he’d started listening too and Karkat talked about which ones had been featured in new movies and how they either enhanced the sound track or ruined it trying to be actors.

On Karkat’s other leg, which was straightened out, sat Jane, Roxy, and Rose. Jane and Roxy sat on his thigh, facing away from him while Rose closer to his knee, looking at everyone. Jake lay in his hand which he held in his lap. Dirk stood a little ways off, watching everyone, emotions hidden behind his glasses and a stoney face. Karkat knew Dirk was waiting for him to slip up and hurt someone.

An exasperated sigh came from jade, who had moved to his shoulder. He turned his head.

“The experiment, Karkat? I’m sure you remember why everyone is here, you can gossip with Dave later,” said Jade.

“BECAUSE WE HAVE SO MANY IMPORTANT THINGS WE NEED TO BE DOING AFTER?” Said Karkat, turning his head a bit more towards Jade.

“No, but we don’t have all night! Who are you going to eat first?” Asked Jade.

half the humans startled a bit at this, none of them wanting to be first. Karkat looked at them thoughtfully, not making any movements that indicated he was going to eat anyone just yet.

“I DONT THINK EVERYONE IS AS EAGER AS YOU ARE ABOUT THIS, JADE. YOU SHOULDN’T BE THIS EXCITED ABOUT MY EATING YOU. WHY DONT I EAT YOU FIRST?”

“No I have to go last, I must record external observations!” Jade said.

“I’ll go first,” said Roxy, standing up on Karkat’s thigh. Jane turned around.

Karkat looked at her. Roxy smiled back, there wasn’t a hint of nervousness on her. But Karkat could sense some uneasiness as he picked her up with his free hand, and it wasn’t because everyone else was watching.

Something was making him reluctant too, something about Roxy was signaling to him that she was not his to eat. It was the sent of another troll.

Sollux, Karkat realized. Though he’d never met his mutant-brained friend in person, it had to be Sollux’s scent that was all over Roxy. It felt like a violation to eat her, a violation of Sollux and Roxy.

The troll was not bringing her any closer to its mouth, Roxy noticed. Karkat just sniffed her, over and over. She motioned for him to lend her an ear.

“It’s alright, I’m alright” she said to quiet for Jade to heat.

Karkat nodded. But even with Roxy’s permission he was still having trouble. Why did everyone have to be watching him like he was a zoo animal with a scheduled feeding time that visitors would come to? And Jade was playing the perfect zookeeper, not just watching but observing.

There were significant differences between Karkat’s mouth and Sollux’s, Roxy couldn’t help but notice. It smelled different, felt different, it was a different temperature. She didn’t know if it was because she was so familiar with Sollux or if the difference was blood caste related. She didn’t really care, but could imagine Jade would want to know so she took care to store the information for later.

As quickly as she could she situated herself so Karkat could swallow, which he did with great care.

The first thing Roxy did when she fell into Karkat’s stomach was take out her phone, turning it on and illuminating what had been complete darkness.

The walls of Karkat’s stomach glistened pink and red as the folded muscles flexed naturally.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Karkat’s voice took her by surprise just as she was snapping a photo, causing her to drop the phone. She had forgotten that she had to talk out loud to this troll, Karkat didn’t have an electronic communications device on him like Sollux did. And Karkat didn’t hear the voices of the doomed like Sollux, he wouldn’t confuse her voice with those that would soon die.

“Yeah, all good here!” She answered, searching on her hands and knees for her device which landed screen down. Thankfully it had been specially made and wouldn’t be damaged by the fluids.

“THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Karkat asked, feeling his single occupant moving around in a way that was a bit too deliberate. He looked down at his chest, half wishing he had x-ray vision.

The rest of the company was looking anxious. They couldnt hear Roxy and only got one side of the conversation. If Roxy was in trouble, they were powerless to do anything.

“I dropped my phone!” came the reply.

Karkat groaned, putting his free hand to his forehead with a slap.

“OK NEW RULE, TO TAKE EFFECT IMMEDIATELY” he said giving a decent glare to each human before him, lingering on Jade, “NO UNDECLARED AND UNAUTHORIZED OBJECTS ALLOWED IN MY PERSON! I ASSUMED THAT WAS COMMON FUCKING CURTESY BUT CLEARLY I WAS MISTAKEN. AND IM NOT LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGE INCURRED ON SAID OBJECTS HOWEVER IF SAID OBJECTS HARM ME, YOU ARE LIABLE.”

Rose giggled at Karkat’s announcement as the other humans stared bemused. “What did Roxy do?”

Karkat was about to answer when Roxy, loud enough to be heard by everyone, exclaimed “I found my phone! No harm done!”

 _EXCEPT TO MY SHAME GLOBES_ thought Karkat as stifled giggles reached his ears and his face grew hot. He had the strong urge to eat them all now for laughing at him.

Pinging noises then came from Jane and Rose who took out their phones. At the same time Dave and Dirk both cried out and pulled their glasses from their faces in shock. Rose looked like she was reading a textbook on her phone but Jane’s eyes widened when she saw the message from Roxy. Then she collapsed in a fit, trying to not burst out laughing and shaking her phone at Jake who was still sitting in Karkat’s hand.

He took it and stared blankly at the image of a soaked, red, and slimy Roxy, smiling from ear-to-ear surrounded by an even more slimy and red background. The message read “last one in’s a rotten egg!”

Jade must have also received the message as she was no longer standing on Karkat’s shoulder but gasping for breathe draped across it, holding her own phone to her forehead.

“IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?” asked Karkat in an only slightly threatening tone as he put a hand to his stomach, imagining the worst.

“I completely agree with your rule Karkat, too bad you cant make it retroactive,” said Dirk, picking up his glasses and slipping them back on in a very smooth motion. Dave did the same, but with less grace.

“JUST FOR YOUR STRIDER SASS IM THINKING OF BANNING YOUR STUPID SHADES!”

“Here Karkat, I don’t know if you can see it though,” said Jake, holding up Jane’s phone to the troll.

Karkat brought Jake to his face and squinted at the small screen the human held.

“I HAVE NO ANT-MAIMING CLUE WHAT IM LOOKING AT” he said, lowering Jake down so he could give Jane back her phone.

“Don’t worry Karkat! Just check your trollian later and you’ll see a message from me!” Roxy informed him.

(Later that night John would prevent Karkat from ripping his own eyes out but be unsuccessful at stopping the troll from chucking the computer out a window.)

“GREAT, NOW THAT THAT CARPET FRIED STUPIDITY IS OVER, WHO’S MY NEXT SNACK? HOW ABOUT ANOTHER LALONDE!”

Since Rose didn’t object and nobody was volunteering, Karkat picked up the shorter but rounder blonde girl. Rose remained very serene as the troll brought her to his mouth.

But Karkat paused, “NO PHONES.”

Calmly and with small smile, to indicate that she had been waiting for Karkat to remember his new rule, Rose gave up her phone to Jade. Satisfied, Karkat ate her without another word.

“No more dawdling now! We don’t have all night!” Said Jade when Karkat sighed in a manner that told her Rose had joined Roxy.

“I might as well get this over with,” said Jane in a failed attempt at sounding unphased by what she was about to do. She was shaking visibly.

Karkat felt a twist in his gut unrelated to the presence of the Lalondes. He put Jake down and held Jane in cupped hands, in front of his face but eye level. he breathed calmly and gently. He was terrible at trying to reassure people since normally he didn’t care.

“YOU HAVE TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN”

He actually preferred struggling humans, the tickles of futility was half the fun. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dirk watching him; he had to be as gentle as possible. Plus, and he couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t bring himself to cause Jane any distress.

The large face of the troll was mere feet away from her, she was sitting in its hands. Jane couldn’t believe her sister had talked her into this again, being eaten once had certainly been more than enough times as far as Jane was concerned.

With a ping her phone went off again. Karkat’s soft expression became harsh, but she held up a hand to his face before he could talk, and took out her phone.

“I kno ur coming next! I’m waiting for you! ;D”

Jane looked up from her phone at Karkat then around at the people who had yet to be eaten. Dave still sitting on Karkat’s knee, jake now standing next to him, Dirk still off to the side, watching, waiting, and Jade, smiling at her.

“Here,” jane held her phone out. Once Jade had jane’s phone Karkat proceeded to swallow the stout human, who tasted extremely sweet.

Holy fuck did it take a lot of willpower to not play with Jane in his mouth.

The next human he ate was Jake, who never really liked being eaten but didn’t have a problem with it either. Jake tasted similar to John, but not exactly the same.

Four humans now rested in his stomach. That was more than he had ever had before, and he was starting to feel a bit full. Putting his hand to his stomach and pressing in he could tell there was little room. The humans moved a lot trying to get comfortable, and Karkat purred, not minding the chattering from the humans inside him.

He didnt even notice that Dirk had approached him and was standing on his left leg next to Dave.

Dirk didn’t care how many times Karkat had proven himself, or how many times he had safely eaten and released his friends, he himself did not like being eaten. He wasn’t sacred, there was nothing to fear, Dirk knew that when Karkat ate someone it had a soporific effect and made the troll less likely to be spontaneously aggressive. It was part of the reason Ms Lalonde allowed it.

But being eaten made him completely powerless and at the mercy of someone that was not himself. He was not in control of his own fate once the troll swallowed him, Karkat had completed control. And karkat was in control of his friends’ lives too, when Dirk had worked so hard to gain the minimal control he had. It would suit him much better if he was the one able to ensure the safety and protection of everyone. And the troll was sitting there, purposefully lording it over him with its small grin of deep satisfaction and a hand to point out exactly where his friends were trapped until it decided it was done with them.

The troll definitely got something out of this that was more than physical pleasure. Dirk could see how being able to eat the person or people you wanted to protect would make someone feel very good about themselves.

Looking at Dirk, Karkat tried to tell if he could fit the human in his stomach. Dirk was the largest of the humans, and his broad shoulders made him difficult to swallow. The older strider also hated him, he was sure of it. john insisted Dirk didn’t, and said he knew why it seemed that way. Yet john refused to elaborate, telling Karkat not to worry about it, it wasn’t something anyone could change. But Karkat did worry, like a normal fucking person would.

With both striders in his hands Karkat held his mouth open. Dirk crawled in first. Out of spite, Karkat forced Dirk into his mouth a bit faster with his tongue and only gave him a short time to prepare for the journey down. He had to tip his head back considerably to gulp down the human, and it hurt a bit. But when Dirk was passed his collar he felt much better, and rubbed at his stomach when Dirk got there.

There was a lot of scrambling around. Everyone was covered in slime and trying to get comfortable, but failing. Not that there had been much room before, there was only room for about three people to sit on the floor before people had to sit on each other. With five people it was like hamsters crammed into a hamster ball, except humans weren’t as malleable as hamsters, and there weren’t air holes in Karkat’s stomach. Even with the amount of stretching the stomach walls were capable of, they were still all packed together.

This wasn’t something that went unnoticed by Dirk, though Jade had said she ran previous tests that showed the air supply was provided by a facilitated air diffusion through selective membranes. Biojargon Dirk didn’t care for, but was able to check the truth of with an atmospheric reading displayed on his shades.

Dave watched his brother get eaten, and when Karkat looked at him, he gave the troll a small smile. The troll licked it’s lips a bit dramatically.

Ever since Karkat had saved his life, albeit by eating him without his knowledge, Dave had grown to like the giant. Karkat was loud, rude, and sounded angry but always had good intentions. Plus Karkat was up on all the lasted media buzz, and more than glad to share it, especially if Dave let the troll eat him. Large grey eyes looked at him suspiciously but kindly as he stood up.

The maw of the troll opened up before him and he stepped inside.

Dave tasted much better than Dirk, and didn’t hate him. In fact Karkat had become fast friends with the pale human, who would occupy him while John met with Ms Lalonde. Never once did they have a dull conversation, and Dave was chill about being eaten.

Once Dave had joined his friends and family Karkat removed Jade from his shoulder.

“LOOKS LIKE YOURE UP! OR RATHER, DOWN THE HATCH!” Karkat tried to joke.

“Nope,”

“JADE YOU CANT JUST HAVE ME EAT EVERYONE ELSE AND SPARE YOURSELF!”

That prompted angry movements from his occupants. Jade couldn’t hear the snide comments but Karkat could.

“Not yet, I mean. I have questions and observations to make! First, lift up your shirt please,” she instructed, holding her notebook and pen eagerly.

“JADE IM NOT-”

“I asked you to lift up your shirt, not take it off, just so I can see your stomach,” she said.

Karkat did as she told him but complained about it. She didn’t just observe she hopped down onto him and poked and prodded his full stomach. With every jab was retaliation from someone inside, not that he could tell who it was. He was feeling too full and sleepy to care that much.

Jane was not happy, squashed up against the moist and slimy flesh of the troll’s stomach. How could Jade think this was a good idea? Someone’s knee or elbow was jabbing her side and lights danced in her eyes from Roxy, Dirk, as Dave’s various devices. the air more humid then when she baked bread that required her to steam the oven, and it was as hot as an oven as far as Jane was concerned. not pleasant at all. Then something pushed against her from behind. She wasn’t expecting that and startled.

“Jade you cannot do that!” Jane yelled, hoping she was loud enough, it was hard to get a deep breath.

“I didn’t realize that was you!” Came the muffled reply, along with a sharp push. “How’s it in there sis?”

“Horrible, and I told you to stop!”

“HEY, THIS DOESNT SEEM SO SCIENTIFIC TO ME, YOUR OBSERVATIONS ARE DONE, YOUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING YOU.”

Karkat’s voice reverberated all around before the now familiar gulping sound. He’d swallowed Jade, she was thin so at least she didn’t take up that much more space. He burped as the air in his gut was replaced by the solid body of a human.

With a hand over his stomach, which felt solid and lumpy, Karkat started to wonder if he may have overestimated how much space there was, even if his stomach could stretch. The kind of full he felt now was one that felt like he had eaten just a bit more than he should have, making the pressure feel sharp against his insides. This might have been a bad idea.

“ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHT IN THERE?” karkat asked tentatively.

There was a lot of movement at his words.

“Depends on your definition of alright!”  
“This was never a good idea I should not have allowed it”  
“I’d say so considering the circumstances”  
“No this fucking sucks!”  
“Quite a question, but from the sound of it I feel like you should be the answering it”  
“Yeah we’re good Karkat! Thanks for being such a trooper, now we just have to wait for John,”

Everyone spoke at once but Jade got in the last word, which made everyone groan, even Karkat.

John had finished meeting with Ms Lalonde, who always insisted he check in with her every time he visited, making sure he was keeping up with his education plan. Karkat made sure he was since Ms Lalonde made it clear that the troll’s neck was on the line for this.

When John entered the courtyard he knew something was up. Karkat was leaning against a wall of bramble, arms around his stomach and he looked to be in pain.

“NO… STOP IT. I FUCKING MEAN IT!” he groaned.

He didnt notice John had walked right up to him until the human spoke.

“Karkat what’s wrong!?”

Karkat was startled a bit and he removed one arm from his stomach to pick John up.

“IF WE EVER COME BACK HERE, REMIND ME NOT TO LET JADE DO ANYMORE EXPERIMENTS ON ME!” He pleaded, looking John right in the eyes.

“You told me this last time! What did she have you eat? Did you eat her?” John asked.

Karkat looked guiltly when he nodded, removing his other arm from his stomach, wincing a bit. John looked down.

“I don’t have x-ray vision Karkat!”

Karkat sighed and lifted up his shirt. Now it was obvious: Karkat was stuffed. His middle was unusually bloated. But with what? No, with who? It was weirding John out, he swore he could see slight movements of something underneath the skin and muscle.

“Karkat? What did you eat!?”

Karkat closed his eyes “THEY WON’T STOP!” He pulled his shirt down and placed his arm back over his stomach.

“Karkat what the fuck, who the fuck did you eat!? Who is they?” John was losing his patience. Karkat was being difficult on purpose.

“Karkat shut up and eat John already!” Came jade’s muffled voice from behind Karkat’s arm.

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to!” Said John, it was clear Jade had convinced him to do something stupid, and he was beginning to suspect what that was.

Karkat didn’t answer but brought John even closer to his face and opened his mouth.

“You can’t be serious, Karkat I’m not letting you eat me,” said John. “This is dumb! You’re already in pain, you should be spitting those people out, not eating me!”

Karkat considered John’s words. He didnt have to do this, was he really that curious about how many people he could fit in his stomach? Did Jade really need to know? His stomach was so full that it hurt. It would have been pleasant except for anything but the smallest movements felt like something was about to tear inside him. And no matter what he did, he couldn’t get his occupants to listen to him. He didn’t dare shout, not because he wanted to be considerate of the humans inside him, but any human that might hear him, it was technically night time and most of the humans in this settlement were asleep.

Putting his arm over his stomach helped, pressing everyone together so they couldn’t move and lessening the stretch. but he was worried that they didnt have enough air. For a moment he thought about cutting off the oxygen supply until everyone had passed out. Really, Jade should be doing tests to figure out how that even worked.

But he was going to see the test through, Jade was telling him that he should be able to eat John safely, by whatever criteria she was using to judge this. Other voices were mixed with hers but they were quieter and hushed, as if trying to not be heard by the troll. He could still hear them and it was like a soft buzzing in his brain. Many seemed to disagree with Jade and her assessment of how much space there was left in his stomach.

Karkat lifted John up to his face and look at him. The small human was so worried about him, and in genuine distress over his discomfort.

He opened his mouth. John sighed and asked one more time if Karkat was sure about this before climbing in.

\---

“I THINK WE SHOULD CALL THE TEST COMPLETE.”

All of the humans agreed with him. He rubbed very lightly at his tender stomach to show his appreciation for their support.

“Ok then you can let us out now,” Dirk ordered.

“I WAS THINKING OF MAYBE NOT DOING THAT AND TAKING A NAP,” said Karkat, lying down on his back, arm over his stomach. He discovered that this position got the painful stretching to finally go away. All that was left was the satisfying feeling of being incredibly full and warm, with the movements of the humans like a massage. He was done with the test and was going to enjoy a bit of a reward.

“This was not part of the agreement! Jade tell him!” Demanded Dirk.

“THE EXPERIMENT IS OVER STRIDER, NO AGREEMENT YOU MADE WITH JADE APPLIES ANYMORE,” said Karkat, closing his eyes and breathing evenly, “NOT THAT IT EVER DID, I NEVER MADE ANY AGREEMENT WITH YOU. JADE CANT SPEAK FOR ME.”  
He put his other hand over his eyes.

The soothing feelings of a full stomach were lulling him to sleep. He smiled, this had ended up a fun experiment.

“LET ME OUT OR I’LL”

“Dirk he’s asleep, just let it go,” said John, who could tell from Karkat’s pulse that the troll was slumbering. His friend deserved this, being a guinea pig for one of Jade’s tests was always exhausting, even for someone as large as Karkat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
